As the Ribbon Falls
by AngelBeautyLove
Summary: [Oneshot] Her only true blood link died, the only one whom she ever smiled to, respected and most importantly loved. And in a few ways she died as well. This is Ryu Hayabusa's account of the eventful moment she disappeared right before his presence.


Disclaimer: I do not own the song featured in this one-shot or the characters in Dead or Alive.

* * *

A/N: This song is an excerpt of one of my favorites. It's called, 'Won't Go Home Without You,' by Maroon 5.

* * *

I couldn't hide the pain that was etched on my own eyes. After all, I had lost my best friend. A man I grew up with. Now I had to tell his only obedient sister, Ayane that he fell, and can never again regain his composure. She sat in front of me. Oblivious to the fact that the only one she cared about, the only one that she would ever respect was to never again be seen. She hesitantly smiled at me, confused as to my over-all state. I looked down to the warm cup of tea that simmered, as it warmed my face. 

"Is there something wrong, Hayabusa-san?" She quietly asked in her soft voice. I looked back at her face.

I loved her. I don't want to hurt her. Yet, I must show her the true facts of life and death that must at one time or another happen. She sniffed at my muteness and peered down at her cup. Violet hair sprawling to the heavenly face, I shivered.

_Go ahead and tell her..._

Hayate's voice sang in my head. I took a deep breath and held it in. "Ayane...?" I asked quietly, shadowing my disappointment in my own voice.

She jerked her head up and uttered, "Yes, Hayabusa-san?"

I looked down again, and I can tell by the sound of her knees shifting, she wanted me to tell her the problem. I took a sip of the tea. My throat was drying up again, and it felt like it was cracking under the cursed pressure.

"Ayane... Hayate... Hayate died." I looked up disordered at her expression. She snorted and came with a full-blowing laughter that chimed in my ears. "Ayane?" I asked her with full concern. She kept laughing, trying to make light of the serious matter.

"You're joking right? This is Hayate! He's strong enough to kill anyone!" Ayane chuckled.

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that_

"Ayane! No, I'm not joking with you. His funeral will be held tomorrow." She stared at me, with a sub-dued look in her glossy eyes. I could hear her whispering reassurances to herself; that Hayate had not died, and it was all nothing but a mere trick.

"No!" She suddenly screamed. Not even a highly-trained ninja like me could go ahead without a shudder. She stood up and started thrashing on the bamboo curtains, cracking and snapping the defenseless wood. I simply stared at her. I didn't do anything. The shock of her made me motionless - under a spell. "He's not dead! He's not!" She continued ravenously and inched her way to the mahogany desk. Flipping it, the forgotten tea splattered on my face.

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
_

"Ayane, please! Stop this foolishness at once!" I ordered. She stared at me, fresh tears forming on the bottom of her already flushed eyes. She fell into me, her arms squeezing me in a tight embrace. Her tears stained my suit, but I didn't care. Her soft whimpers made me comfortable in the wrecked room.

"Ryu..." She wheezed, and I held her closer towards me. "I'm sorry, I should go." She whispered and left my arms fall and hang. She ran home with a flutter of her violet hair.

_I'm sorry, I should go._

I ran after her, fearing the worst.

"Ayane! Please! Hayate wouldm't want this from you. Please stop Ayane, please stay with me. Come home with me!" I cursed under my breath as she leapt on a tree, screening her appearance from me. I carried on towards her home near the river that flowed endlessly. It was early autumn and the leaves had already fallen down, crunching underneath my weight. At last I arrived at her home. The tiny compartment sat, the straw roof almost sliding off the uneven base of the concrete house.

Cracked leaves laid on her front doorstep indicating her arrival for her destiny. I ran, as hard as I could to the door. Pounding on the stiff door, I heard metal gliding against another, as she took the katana out of it's shield. My heart sped uncontrollably. "Please! Ayane, stop! It's not worth it! Please Ayane!" I could hear her soft whimpers weakly echoing through the home.

_Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh_

"Hayabusa-san, I'm sorry. I've disgraced you."

"No! Ayane, no. You've never disgraced me. Just come home with me... I love you Ayane, just please stop this ridiculous matter. It's not worth it." I pleaded sliding my body and my fist down to the ground.

"No, Hayabusa-san. This is worth everything in the world. " Her soft whisper and a thud on the floor made me know it was indeed the end.

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you_


End file.
